


Royals - Part V

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Royals [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: Jon gives a breathless smile and lowers his mouth to hers, kissing her fiercely for a moment. “You’re mine in every way, Sansa,” he stares into her eyes as he says that.“And you’re mine,” Sansa responds and pulls him down for another kiss, their lips breaking apart after just a moment so they could both gasp and breathe, their hot breath puffing onto one another’s face.





	Royals - Part V

…

As the nephew to the Queen of the Six Kingdoms, Jon and Sansa receive the second largest set of rooms in the Red Keep for their visit. Things like that don’t matter to Jon and Sansa, but both are smart enough to accept the rooms graciously and keep their opinions to themselves because it does matter to his aunt. 

The door isn’t even completely closed behind them before Jon wraps his arms around Sansa’s waist, tugging her tight against his chest and he kisses her long and deep. Sansa smiles against his mouth momentarily before returning his kisses with her own, her arms raising to loop around his neck. He spins her around and begins gently guiding her back towards the bed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asks as he lays her down as gently as he can on the massive bed. 

“I just found out myself a couple of days ago,” Sansa says as she takes hold of the back of his shirt and begins pulling it upwards. 

Jon sits up and pulls it off the rest of the way himself, tossing it aside, before he begins taking off her shoes and socks. “Then you could have told me a couple of days ago.” 

Sansa shakes her head as her fingers go to the belt at his waist, unbuckling it and working on the button and zipper of his jeans next. “I still have to go to the doctor to make absolute certain, but I also didn’t want to take away from your Aunt’s pregnancy.”

Jon begins working on the button and zipper of the jeans Sansa is wearing. They are so tight around her legs, they seem to be like a second skin. He finally gets them down and peels them off her legs along with her socks. He then all, but drops down onto her body, but more carefully than he usually would. 

“Do you want to see a doctor while we’re here?” He suggests. 

Sansa shakes her head and Jon had been expecting her to do that. “No. I’m going to wait until we get back home again and I can see a Northern doctor,” she says and Jon nods in complete agreement. 

Although he is far more vocal about his dislike of it, he knows that Sansa doesn’t like the South either; that she isn’t comfortable in the warm capital of Southern Westeros and she trusts no one around them. She has said more than once that King’s Landing is the viper den and the best way to survive their visits here is to draw as little attention to them as possible. 

They cannot, nor would they ever, trust a Southern doctor. 

Sansa pushes his jeans and boxers down as Jon takes hold of her shirt and lifts it upwards and then clean over her head, tossing it the same way he had tossed his own shirt. He then snakes a hand between her back and the bed and unclasps her bra, treating it in the same manner. His mouth envelopes her breast and Sansa groans as his tongue begins flicking her nipple, hardening it almost immediately. 

“Jon,” she moans, her fingers going to undo his knot so she can tangle her fingers in his loose curls. 

Her moans grow louder as he moves his head to suck on her other breast at the same time his hand slides down her body and moves her underwear aside, sinking one and then two of his fingers inside of her. 

It is Jon’s turn to groan. “So fucking wet for me,” he practically growls. “This is all I’ve ever wanted, Sansa. A wife and a baby. So many babies.” As he speaks, he kisses her everywhere he can reach; his fingers never stopping moving inside of he, turning over and crooking upwards. “When I fell in love with you, I couldn’t wait to get a baby inside of you.”

Sansa whimpers, her fingers pulling on his hair and her hips moving against his hand, riding his fingers. 

“Jon!” She cries out and her body begins feeling the tremors as her orgasm already washes over her. 

His name bounces and echoes in their cavernous room and as she is still lying there, shaking, coming down, and Jon sheds them of their remaining clothing as quickly as he can. 

She spreads her legs a bit wider as Jon lays on top of her and her fingers return to his hair, gripping his head and bringing him down for a kiss. They both moan as he pushes forward and presses himself fully inside of her. 

“Oh, Jon,” Sansa moans, arching her back, and Jon nips gentle bite marks down the side of her throat. “No, Jon,” Sansa says even as she begins moving her hips against his, their bodies moving in that rhythm that they had long ago perfected, and she turns her head slightly, exposing more of her throat to him. “You can’t mark me like that. Everyone will see tonight…”

“Let them see,” Jon pants in her ear. “You’re mine, Sansa. Everyone know that, but everyone always seems to forget.” As he speaks, his thrusts gain in speed and Sansa moans and gasps beneath him. “You’re my Queen. My wife. This cunt is mine. And now, you’re carrying my baby.”

“It’s my baby, too,” Sansa smiles breathlessly, her hands gliding down his back to rest on his hips. 

Jon gives a breathless smile and lowers his mouth to hers, kissing her fiercely for a moment. “You’re mine in every way, Sansa,” he stares into her eyes as he says that. 

“And you’re mine,” Sansa responds and pulls him down for another kiss, their lips breaking apart after just a moment so they could both gasp and breathe, their hot breath puffing onto one another’s face. 

“King Jon,” they hear on the other side of their door followed by knocking. 

“Not now!” Jon bellows and Sansa can’t help, but giggle while wrapping her legs around Jon’s waist, causing him to sink deeper inside of her. Both groan. 

“Your Majesty, your Aunt is requesting your presence in her study before the dinner tonight,” they both hear Ser Davos, Jon’s hand, continuing on the other side of the door. “And you know she does not like to be kept waiting,” he then adds, well aware of what his King and Queen are doing, but more than proper enough to act and sound as if he has no idea. 

Sansa giggles quietly again and Jon growls down at her. 

“Give me five minutes, Davos!” Jon calls out over his shoulder towards the door. 

When he looks back down to Sansa, she quirks an eyebrow up at him and squeezes herself around him, smiling when his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. He then pushes himself up, sitting up on his knees and grasping her hips, and begins thrusting into her at a quickened speed. Sansa bites down on her lower lip to keep herself quiet. Jon nearly shakes his head. That won't do.

“Ten minutes!” Jon amends. 

“Very good, Your Majesty,” Ser Davos says before leaving the other side of the door and Sansa lets out a louder moan that she had been holding back.

…


End file.
